


dirtybadwrong

by averzierlia



Category: Ginger Snaps Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>dirtybadwrong</i>, she tells herself (her wolf).<br/>(written for smallfandomfest with the prompt of 'pack')</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirtybadwrong

_dirtybadwrong_ , she tells herself (her wolf). _dirtybadwrongwrongwrong_.

 _sistermatepacksafe_ , her wolf growls, stretching long phantom limbs through her mind and swishing it’s tail. It snaps it’s jaws shut with a mind shattering _clack_ , causing Briggette to flinch closer towards her sister. Ginger just mummers and curls an arm around her, pulling her closer without waking up.

 _wrong_ , Briggette tells her wolf again, half heartedly. Her wolf just pants a smile before curling up, tucking her nose beneath her tail.

*

Fingers sliding over her thighs and rucking up her night shirt wakes her. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes to find her sister smirking between her legs, red hair falling in a curtain over her knees. Ginger grins, wolfish, and lowers her lips to the weak spot on her sister’s upper thigh. Briggette moans and arches against her sister’s restraining fingers on her hips, as the kiss turns into a bite, sharp teeth cutting into her skin to let out her blood.

Ginger moans and licks her lips, Briggette’s blood red and sticky on her mouth and chin. The wound is already closing, a gift from their other natures that they need to survive, because they’re fucking crazy now. They don’t know how to stop, how to tell themselves no. The world is their playground.

Briggette grabs her sister and pulls her up so she can kiss her, rolls them over so she has Ginger pinned full length to the bed. Ginger growls playfully, and Briggette kisses her, long and sweet, tongues a tangle as she works a hand between them to slip two fingers into Ginger’s cunt. Her sister is already wet; it makes Briggette and her wolf growl in satisfaction. Ginger is theirs; mind, body, and soul, on two legs and four.

 _sistermatealpha_ , her wolf says.

 _yes_ , Briggette says.

Ginger snarls and grinds her hips up, bringing Briggette’s attention back to her, to the fingers she has twisting in her sister’s slick cunt, Ginger’s mouth on hers and the taste of her own blood in her mouth. Briggette smiles savagely down at her sister, uses her free hand to prop herself up on the bed to look at Ginger as she makes her fall apart.

She is naked and beautiful, breasts full and nipples peaked, and Briggette can’t resist sucking one into her mouth. Ginger moans again, thrusting her breast further into her sister’s mouth and her hips pick up a frantic rhythm that Briggette eagerly matches with her fingers, loving the feel of her _sistermatealpha_ coming apart around and beneath her. Ginger’s back bows and she snarls as she comes, cream sliding over Briggette’s fingers as she seals her mouth over Ginger’s nipple, the sensation prolonging her sister’s orgasm.

Ginger pants for a few moments before flipping them over. “My turn,” she purrs, slithering down Briggette’s body until she’s even with her sister’s white cotton panties. She hooks two fingers through them and _rips_ , smirking all the while. She tosses them over a shoulder, and Briggette will really have to find them later and try to fix them because shopping is a bitch when you have no money and the constant urge to kill everyone in sight. The town can only have so many massacres before the police start catching on.

As if she knew Briggette’s mind had wandered, Ginger curls her fingers around the backs of Briggette’s thighs and lowers her lips to Briggette’s slit. Briggette moans as her sister’s tongue flicks out with a long slow lick before swirling her tongue around Briggette’s clit, causing her to jerk and start up a steady stream of moans.

Ginger teases, little kitten licks that barely penetrate her, paying attention to her clit, but not enough attention that it brings Briggette even close to orgasm. Briggette reaches down and tangles the fingers of one hand through Ginger’s hair, pulling cruelly, causing Ginger to roll her eyes up and growl at her. Briggette snarls at her in response, her wolf in her eyes, and Ginger must see it because she stops playing.

Briggette holds on to her sister’s hair and pants and moans as Ginger fucks her with her tongue, quick and rough, touching all the sweet spots that she knows from hours of exploration, hours of driving her sister to the brink again and again and then backing off. She knows how to make it last, and she does, fingers digging into the backs of Briggette’s thighs hard enough to draw blood, letting it drip sticky and wet over her fingers and into the sheets, the smell driving them both a little crazy. Ginger fucks her rough and quick but it builds slowly, one little drop of pleasure at a time, something that may take hours to break the dam.

Briggette jerks her sister’s hair again, unconsciously this time, and she can’t stop moaning, because it feels so amazing. She can feel her sister grinning against her body as she breaks her into pieces.

She doesn’t know how long it lasts, how long Ginger draws it out, but when she finally falls over the edge, it’s like a supernova, her vision whiting out, her eyes rolling back into her head, and her fingers spasming in Ginger’s hair. She hears, from far away, her sister make a please noise, and if she wasn’t floating above the bed she would probably be annoyed. Her sister is so sure of herself sometimes.

Ginger crawls up her body and cuddles into her side, putting a hand on her cheek and turning her face for a kiss. Blood and the slightly sour taste of her own juices mixes with their saliva, and when she was human she probably would have thought it was gross but she’s a wolf now – and this is the taste of pack.

 _togethergoodstrong_ , her wolf says.

 _pack_ , Briggette agrees.

Then she grins, her next thought is low and teasing, and it causes her wolf to pin back it’s ears and bare it’s teeth at her.

_dirtybadwrong_

*

“What are you laughing at, Briggette?” Ginger asks, annoyed, eyes closed and her face in Briggette’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” Briggette says, smiling.


End file.
